djs_swrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Kara Pahanin
"You can't kill me, I am '''death'." '' ―Kara VARC-0937-00, also known as Kara Pahanin or "HUNK" later on in her career, was a veteran human female who volunteered to serve in the Grand Army of the Republic's 327th Star Corps and later on the 111th Heavy Brigade as an Advanced Recon Commando, airborne unit and captain during the Clone Wars. Kara first volunteered in the 327th Star Corps, and her capabilities resulted in her receiving Advanced Recon Commando training on Kamino. After discovering her knack for explosives, she decided to transfer over to the 111th Heavy Brigade due to their near-constant usage of heavy weapons and because of an old friend, Alexis Deltern. There, she formed the 8th 'Sky Burners' Company. Despite her change in unit, Kara continued wearing her old yellow ARC armour even after the transfer. The colour reminded her of where she came from and separated herself from the green-uniformed personnel of the 111th. 0937-00 partook in most of the major battles that the 111th were sent into. She was proficient with whatever weapon the republic could throw at her and was a natural with explosive weaponry such as rocket launchers, but she was usually never sent to the frontline. Most of her missions landed her behind enemy lines as a saboteur to cripple supply lines and the enemy itself, this suited her perfectly as she preferred dropping into the battlefield alone from high altitude drops. Her ARC training greatly benefitted her role. "Sky Burners, Blast'em!" ―Kara Throughout her career, she had proven herself in battle as a dependable and skilled soldier. Her unique set of skills allowed her to dominate her own battlefield and strike them where it hurt most, and with complete brutality. She showed her enemies little to no remorse, going so far as to pulling a man's guts out of his own stomach just because she felt like it. Though cold and unforgiving, later on in her career she would soon develop feelings for a particular clone trooper. Biography Early life "This is war, trooper. Survival is '''your' responsibility." ―Kara on the Commlink to an injured clone trooper. Almost nothing about Kara's history is known, some are unsure if even Kara is her real name. The earliest known history about her was that she firstly volunteered for the 327th Star Corps in 29 BBY. In only two years, Kara had carried out multiple successful operations which lead her to the promotion of captain and was immediately sent to Kamino to receive Advanced Recon Commando and Airborne training. Shortly after, she joined Deltern and Drax in their idea of a new unit which was later known as the 111th Heavy Brigade. '''The First Battle Of Geonosis' This was Kara's first ever battle which she participated in the newly formed unit. It was time for her and everyone else to prove their worth to the republic, and she did just that. During the first half of the battle, she flew over the arena with "Catapult" at the controls of the LAAT. When given the order, she dropped deep into enemy territory to perform several task to cripple the enemy from the rear. Alone and outnumbered, she used her ARC training to slip through defenses and destroy waves of droids without alerting the rest of the enemy forces. With now little to no resistance between her and her objective, she sprinted to the artillery pieces and placed down her demolition charges. Now with the artillery pieces gone, she proceeded with the bunkers that stood in the way of Drax and the main forces. After destroying two, she received orders to help Drax eliminate several droids that stood in his way. As a reflex, she quickly manned one of the guns that was to be destroyed and used it against the droids. Her cannon fire from one of the bunkers gave Drax and the main force the opportunity and time to push through the defenses and up the spire. "On the way!" ―Kara warning the 111th of her incoming cannon barrage. With no more objectives left, she rendezvoused with Drax as he ordered the boarding of a CiS ship. Given the task to set charges to the ship, she made her way to one of the engine rooms. This was where she first met Commando "Ironsights", who gave her covering fire while she and "Catapult" set charges to the room. Once finished, the three made their way out of the ship with Drax just before he detonated the charges. The mission was a success, and later that day the unit would receive their official designation: The 111th Heavy Brigade. Sky Burners Of The 111th Following the success of the first battle of Geonosis, Kara had envisioned a commando sub-unit made solely to undertake the most difficult of missions. This lead to the creation of the Sky Burners, clones and volunteer troopers who perfected every form of training in order to excel at any given task. Rescue, assassinations, escort, recon, these were only a handful of different types of missions the Sky Burners would be given. They were almost as good as the Null ARC's, they just did not have the same genetic enhancements to be on par. The Sky Burners would always drop from the sky only operate in pairs of two as in most cases that was more than enough to complete the task at hand. They were given the best equipment the Republic could offer, as well as several contraband upgrades made to look standard issue. These were but not limited to; Seismic sensors, cloaking technology, personal shields, jetpacks, and many others. New members were to take an oath; "Victory or death". Failure was never an option, even if it meant sacrifice. The Second Battle Of Geonosis Kara and another squad of the Sky Burners were given the task to both disable artillery and as much damage to the infastructure behind enemy lines while the main force took down the droid factories and secondary targets. Her and the second squad dropped 2 hours before the battle had commenced. With the help of their training, they managed to cause mayhem and confusion long before the Seperatist could figure out what was going on. They destroyed communication equipment, severed fuel lines, and severely crippled the enemy's ability to give covering fire from a distance with their artillery pieces now disabled. Just as quickly as they went in, the two squads quickly made it out of the battlefield. Their efforts helped ensure the victory of the second battle. HUNK Kara was commonly used to refer to her besides Captain, but she had a much more different name to her close squadmates; "Hunk". This was mainly due to her body's physical state which was just as buff if not buffer than the clones themselves, giving her sort of freakish look to some for the fact she's female. Clone Assassin Training Kara and her unit were chosen by Supreme Chancellor Palpatine himself to undertake Clone Assassin Training for the sole reason of putting her on equal terms with Jedi and Sith in order to deal with such threats. With this new found training and combat style, all members of the Sky Burners now have twin vibro-blades attached to the elbows which extended their reach and increased the lethality of their attacks. Also due to their training, their dexterity, mental fortitude, and reflexes were also increased greatly. They could easily dodge or parry most strikes from melee weapons, such as lightsabers, and were also able to withstand Jedi mind tricks without flinching. Order 66 Though unaffected by an form of inhibitor chip, she carried out the order without hesitation. With her Sky Burners, she was tasked with hunting down the remainder of the jedi and lure them out of hiding. After successfully luring out a jedi and a few younglings through an attempted execution attempt on several civillians, her unit gunned them down without mercy. The Galactic Empire "All of you are useless, and all of you were hand picked for Sky Burner training? This is a joke." ―Kara to the recruits After the events of the Clone Wars, Kara joined the Galactic Empire as an instructor for a year. Her Sky Burner unit was disbanded by this time as the original members had left for other opportunities in life or been absorbed into the 501st. Her first task was to train a specific batch of Stormtroopers to be as combat effective as the Sky Burners were, this proved to be a more difficult task than she had first anticipated. The recruits were bad shots, lacked serious discipline and were never truly as effective as her old squad members. After a year of frustration, she left The Galactic Empire to find something better to do with her life. Personality Kara is shown to be a cool and cunning fighter as she is able to maintain her cool even in the most extreme situations, such as when she fought her way through the hordes of droids to be evacuated before she was nearly eradicated. she is also highly skilled in combat, as it is shown she can take on or at least survive some of the most powerful forces and even in some cases sith lords on her own. Kara's mission takes priority over everything else, showing no remorse for human loss of life during any incident she has been called in. This, she claims, is how she has never failed a mission: "Death cannot die." Equipment Kara wore experimental armour comprised of both Advanced Recon Commando and Airborne parts to fit her role. As well as providing special properties not found in other armours, it gave her a completely unique look from everyone else. Her helmet was much like Rex's, two halves of two different helmets formed to create one. In this case, the upper is a Phase 1 ARC helmet combined with the lower half of a Phase 2 Airborne helmet. Attached was a rangefinder and one half of the standard issue night vision goggles. The chestplate had been reinforced to soak up blaster fire and blasts from explosions, resulting in a much heavier overall set of armour. Along with the added armour, she wore a pauldron and had pouches on her chest for extra ammunition. Her Kama saw further modification, now with extra pouches and holsters for her sidearms. To stop it from flailing around too much, movement of the Kama was restricted by the belts running over her thighs. Her internal systems still retained most features the standard ARC trooper would have but with the added ability to operate and survive in high altitude conditions. If needed, she would also be able to operate in Zero-G environments with her own life support system which could sustain her for up to an hour. She is armed with a heavily modified DC-17M, the same type of blaster given to Clone Commando's. Category:Character Category:Human Category:Volunteer Category:Grand Army of the Galactic Republic Category:327th Star Corps Category:111th Heavy Brigade Category:Demolitions Category:Airborne Category:VARC Category:Advanced Recon Commando Category:VARC-0937-00 Category:Captain Category:Volunteer Captain